


Fifty Shades of Need

by angelus2hot



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana needs to get punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fifty Shades of Need  
>  **Fandom:** Fifty Shades of Grey  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,034  
>  **Summary:** Ana needs to get punished.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: TV title inspiration!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1091806.html) at 1_million_words

We are both silent as we walk into Christian’s playroom. But the second the door closes Christian shakes off whatever it is that’s bothering him and he dons his dominant persona. And I can’t deny that it’s hot. Really hot.

“Why are you being punished?” Christian’s voice is harsh with anticipation.

I swallow hard before I whisper softly, “Because I was bad.” 

“How?”

He wants his pound of flesh.

“I rolled my eyes at you.” I still don’t understand what the big deal is about that. He rolls his eyes too.

Christian nods his head as he traces his lip with his finger. “What else?”

My inner goddess is completely naked except for bright red high-heeled fuck me shoes, and she’s licking her lips. She is ready and willing for whatever he has in mind. “Because I want you too.” And despite myself, I do want this. I need it.

His breath catches in his throat. “Repeat that.”

“I want you to punish me.” My heartbeat quickens at the look in his eyes. He really, really wants this. “Spank me, please.”

At my words a soft sigh of what can only be called relief escapes him and he begins to walk towards me. No, that’s not quite right. Christian doesn’t merely walk across the floor but glides. He moves with the grace of a jungle cat stalking its prey. And I am in no doubt that he considers me his prey.

“Lean over the foot of the bed, hands above your head.” The tone of his voice brooks no argument as he points to the huge bed that dominates the room.

Without hesitation I quickly do as I’m told.

“We’re doing this because you rolled your eyes at me, you defied me and because you asked.” He trails his fingers across my shoulders, down my back to my hips. “This is for your punishment but for both of our pleasure. Say it.” 

“It’s for my punishment but for our pleasure.” I repeat obediently. 

“Good girl.” I can almost picture the smile on his face as he adds softly, “You will come.”

I don’t doubt him as my body trembles at his words. He’s barely touched me and I’m way past ready for him.

Without another word Christian raises the hem of my dress up to my hips and slowly begins to caress my backside through the lacy fabric of my panties. He hooks his fingers beneath the waistband and slides them down.

A hard smack hits my bare skin and I moan as I allow my head to fall against the mattress. I cry out as another smack this time a little harder and to the left stings my skin. 

I don’t understand why I need this, why my body craves it, I only know that I do.

A guttural sound escapes him as his fingers dip inside of my slick entrance, he begins to thrust them in and out of me. The wet, slick sound echoes obscenely through the room. But I just don’t care. This is beyond thrilling.

With his other hand Christian begins to spank me in earnest. Over and over the blows fall against my bare skin but never in the same spot in a row. I’m not afraid of the pain any longer, in fact I welcome it with open arms, it’s a cherished friend.

“Okay?” Christian asks me through clenched teeth as he pauses.

I nod my head. I can’t form words. I have entered the dark part of my psyche. The part that needs Christian to continue, to spank me harder, faster until I come screaming his name and my world falls into place around me.

He thrusts his fingers deep inside of me as he rains blow after blow on my fevered skin. I lose myself in the carnal desire that floods my body. I am no longer Ana. I am only Need.

I begin to tremble as every cell in my body starts to tighten. The pleasure is building within me. As my body quakes with desire I know this is going to be rough. 

I can’t stop myself from pushing back, demanding without words for more. And Christian gives me what I crave.

Harder, faster, he plunges his fingers inside of me as my skin reddens further beneath his hand until I am a quivering mass of need and the pleas fall from my lips in desperation.

“This is the last one, Ana. Come.” He demands it and I have no choice but to give in. 

With the last smack of his hand against my skin it feels as if every cell in my body explodes from the force of my desire as my orgasm rushes through me and I scream his name.

My body is still trembling with little after shocks left over from my orgasm as he slams into me from behind. 

His fingers grip my hips hard enough to leave bruises but neither one of us cares at the moment. His thrusts are hard and deep and I can feel myself close to the edge again. 

“Come on, Ana.” His voice is harsh and demanding as he pushes deep inside of me. “Again!”

I’m trembling uncontrollably, my body once more a quivering mass of desperation. I push back against him and once again I come screaming his name.

Christian, his hands gripping my hips tighter, slams into me over and over again until finally my name falls from his lips as he follows me over the precipice.

Harsh breathing echoes around the room as Christian falls onto my back. His breath tickles my neck and I can’t help but wiggle against him.

“Again, Miss Steele?” He smirks against my back in shocked approval. “You are becoming quite insatiable aren’t you?”

Despite everything we have done together I can’t stop the blush from spreading across my face as I whisper, “Only for you, Mr. Grey.” I can feel his body beginning to stir against me. “Again, Mr. Grey?” I am delighted as I give his question back to him.

Christian stands up, flips me over onto my back and places a lingering kiss on my lips. “We aim to please, Miss Steele.”


End file.
